1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns animal harnesses. More particularly, the present invention concerns animal harnesses which includes, a seat belt incorporated thereinto. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns harnesses of the type herein described which further includes means for calming the animal during travel and while resting within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various harnesses for transport of animals and, in particular canines or dogs. More particularly, harnesses have been devised for restraining dogs while in a moving vehicle and/or left behind unattended in a vehicle for any particular time. Many of these prior art harnesses also convert into leashes or include webbing or belting associated therewith which define leashes such that there is multiple use for such harnesses.
However, as is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains canines and other animals usually become hyperactive during travel or being left unattended in a vehicle. To date no device has been provided which can “calm” an animal when traveling or being left unattended in a vehicle.
There is known in the prior art certain stuffed animal toys, particularly adapted for cats and dogs, which include a pulsating device, which simulates a heartbeat. When the animal engages the stuffed toy i.e. lies down next to or on the toy and senses the pulsation, the pulsing calms the animal.
However, heretofore, to the best of the applicant's knowledge, there has not been devised a harness which incorporates a soothing pulsing device for calming an animal, be it a dog, or other animals, or a full-grown dog, while restrained within a vehicle. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.